


basketball shorts, purple sweaters, and late night phone calls

by scrpwaye



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baseball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Dance Student Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga is a Literal Star, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Updates !!, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Slow Build, Slow To Update, j-hope is the best and worst wingman ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrpwaye/pseuds/scrpwaye
Summary: jimin might be slightly infatuated with min yoongi. and yoongi might just be in love with park jimin. but they're both awkward and dense as hell, yet adorable at the same time.or, two idiots fall in love but they're idiots??? jkjk
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, tags will be updated later uh, this is my first fanfic please help, yoongi is soft for jimin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. art history and lost lyrics

Jimin POV:

_I'm tired of holding my head up_

_I'm tired of trying to hold onto you_

Lennon Stella’s voice rings in my head, the music pounding. I look down at my ripped skinny jeans, wondering if they were such a good idea after all. April’s the start of spring and it’s usually pretty cold in Seoul this time of year, but the sun’s shining today and there's no sign of clouds. 

As I walk past the lockers on my way to the art history wing, I pass by two of my friends, Taehyung and Jungkook, busy teasing each other and laughing. The three of us were inseparable pretty much all of our lives. Our parents were friends because they knew each other from college. We hung out every day and grew up like brothers. When Taehyung and Jungkook started dating, that’s when things changed, and I began to feel like a third wheel. Sure, I’m a little jealous, but I’m happy for their relationship too. I just wish things were how they used to be. We’re close friends still, and if something happened to me, they’d definitely be the first ones to know. I just don’t talk to them as much as I used to anymore.

I open the door to classroom 312, where my next class, art history is. I’m ten minutes early, per usual, so I take a seat at my desk and get my things out. My deskmate, who I sit next to, is the infamous Min Yoongi. He’s a rapper, songwriter, _and_ the school basketball team’s shooting guard. He’s really good looking too, and is somewhat known for turning down various girls at his locker. He has a sort of lackadaisical attitude, and is known for his lack of punctuality. He never shows up on time, always walking in fifteen minutes after class has started. He’s friends with one of my good friends from dance, Jung Hoseok, or Jhope, so I guess you could call us acquaintances. He’s really talented, but every time I gather up the courage to talk to him, I get scared off by his pretty intimidating aura. Hoseok says that he just acts cold and is actually a real softie, but I’m not gonna count on that. 

The class starts a few minutes after the bell, with no sign of Yoongi yet. I’m not surprised. At exactly quarter past ten, he walks into the classroom, backpack slung over shoulder, tardy slip in hand. He hands the pink slip to Mr. Kim, who merely shakes his head. As he walks towards our desk, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Discreetly, I pull it out and read the text message.

FROM: Jungkookie

TO: Jimin

_hey minie im bored… wyd later today??_

_jungkook im in classss_

_arent you supposed to be in class too?_

_but i don't have any plans today_

_im in pe which is boring and coach choi lets us use our phones_

_wanna shoot some hoops at my house after school??_

_taehyung has a dentist’s appt. so he can’t come :(_

_sure i'll come over but i can’t talk now_

_mr kim’s gonna take away my phone_

_ok cool_

_i'll invite some people on the basketball team too_

_ttyl_

_alright see you after school_

I slide my phone back into my pocket and sigh. Jungkook has always been the star student and athlete, never once failing to make the honor roll or sports team. He’s exceptionally good at basketball though, and oddly enough, in all my years of knowing him, I'd never seen him play an _official_ basketball game. 

Although, I didn’t have to see him play to know that he’s good, with all the people lined up against his locker, waiting to see him. However, he surprised everyone at our school three months ago, even me, by asking out Kim Taehyung. He and Jungkook are both great vocalists and part of the school choir with me, but they’re both on the basketball team as well. On the other hand, I’m not a bad basketball player either; I'm actually pretty good—one of the reasons Jungkook still asks me to play with him occasionally. I would've tried out for basketball too, but I didn’t really have a passion for basketball, so I chose to join the dance team instead. 

The sound of Yoongi’s chair scraping against the metal floor brings me back to attention. I try to listen to Mr. Kim’s droning voice as he talks about the historical significance of sculpturing in Italy, but end up doodling on my notebook instead. I peer over to my right, where Yoongi is scribbling madly in a notebook rather than finishing the worksheet Mr. Kim assigned. _Probably song lyrics_ , I think to myself. Yoongi’s music is actually really good, even compared to some of the professionals out there. His lyrics are meaningful and he can rap fast. He’s so hardcore, it’d be crazy to think that he’d even _think_ of liking someone like me.

I find myself completely zoning out on the lecture, just staring at Yoongi while he writes. _How can someone even be this talented?_ I think to myself. _Music, sports, passion, he’s really got it all. AND, he’s good looking too._ At some point Yoongi catches me staring, and looks up at me, face expressionless. I turn away quickly as a faint blush spreads across my cheeks. 

I daydream for the rest of the class, sneaking a few quick glances towards Yoongi as he continues to write. Thankfully, the bell rings, signaling the end of second period and the beginning of lunch. I pack my bags, looking over at Yoongi. He has his earbuds in his ears, and throws his backpack over his shoulder, before walking out of the classroom. As he walks away, I notice that he left a piece of paper on the desk. It looks like the page he was scribbling on earlier, and I can’t help but pick it up. I shrug my backpack over my shoulder and follow Yoongi out of the classroom.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa ch1 !! next chapter is in yoongi pov,, to those of you still reading this thank you so much! please comment any suggestions or anything at all!


	2. lost and found in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi gets his lyrics back, but not without a bit of struggle on the parts of both boys.
> 
> or, jimin and yoongi actually talk to each other but can't stop stuttering and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from yoongi pov this time, and honestly this chapter is probably 70% jimin and yoongi being adorable and shy and the other 30% is jhope being the best wingman ><

Yoongi POV:

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jhope’s voice rings out across the library, as he bounds over to the beanbags where I’m sitting. 

I sigh as several people sitting near me shush him. The library’s _supposed_ to be a quiet place, but Jhope’s not really the type of person who’d be quiet in the library anyways. Ironically, we’ve always met in the library for lunch, since it’s really the only place where I can focus and write my lyrics. I’m not always writing during lunch, but having a quiet place to eat where I have the option to write is always better than eating in the noisy cafeteria.

Even though I enjoy his company, I'm not so sure why Jhope eats with me every day. We've been pretty close for a while, but from what I know he has plenty of other friends, from dance or classes, and I'd hate to be taking up all his time. Most people find it funny when they realize that we're friends: Jhope has a loud and cheery persona, never failing to brighten up a room with one of his jokes, or simply by being there. On the other hand, I'm more of a quiet, observer type, preferring to stay in the shadows of life.

Jhope walks over to the beanbag I’ve saved for him, and sits down. He pulls out a bento box of kimbap and salad, and begins eating. 

“So, how was your Art History class?” Jhope asks, “Did you finally get the guts to ask Jimin out?” he smirks.

“Hobi—” I start, exasperated. 

He cuts me off, “Look Yoongi, I’m gonna be real with you. I know you like Jimin, and I’m _ninety-nine_ percent sure he likes you too. I spend two hours every day dancing with him, and he talks about you _all the time_ . You two are both too shy, and _nothing_ , trust me, _nothing_ is ever going to happen if you don't do something about it.”

“He… he talks about me?” I mumble, ignoring his last statement, while feigning the slightest bit of interest. 

Now it’s Hobi’s turn to be exasperated. “Yes hyung, he does talk about you. A lot. Like whenever he can. He really admires you, Yoongi. Although, to be honest, it’s kinda driving me nuts. But if that’s what’ll help you two lovebirds get together, I guess I can deal with it,” he adds, rolling his eyes.

I roll my eyes back at him, before taking out my thermos of rice and chicken, and begin to eat as well. After a whole morning of class after class, any food tastes amazing to me. We eat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the quiet chatter of everyone else in the library. 

I’ve had a crush on Park Jimin, ever since the school year started. It started on the first day of school, when we were assigned to be deskmates. That’s when I first saw him. His silvery hair. The way his eyes turn into crescent moons when he smiles. His calming yet so contagious smile. He’s so polite and kind to everyone, and he’s a really good dancer. I’ve only seen him dance twice, but his motions just look fluid, and he dances so emotionally, like he’s telling a story. He seems really confident, and he must be. Dancing is hard work, with everyone criticizing you and your body. Yet Jimin seems perfectly fine as who he is, and always has sort of a confident demeanor. 

I always see him hanging out with Taehyung and Jungkook, the two most popular boys in school. Hoseok tells me he’s been feeling left out ever since they started dating, which probably explains why he always hangs out with Hoseok whenever he can. I’m lost deep in my thoughts, until a quiet voice behind me starts to talk, bringing me back to reality.

“Uh… um… Yoongi hyung?” I turn around, only to see Park Jimin standing there. 

“Jimin?” I ask, confused, “why are you here?” 

“I… U… uh…” he stutters nervously, holding out a piece of paper towards me, “I… uh… think you left this in class…” he trails off, looking down at his feet.

I reach out, taking the paper in my hands. My eyes widen as I see what’s on the torn out piece of notebook paper, and my mind immediately begins racing, thinking of all the things that could have happened if this piece of paper got into the wrong hands. I think to myself, _of course, not that Jimin's the best person to end up with it either, but it's better him than someone who'd endlessly tease me._ The piece of paper contained several scribbled on lyrics for one of the tracks on my upcoming mixtape. Lyrics, on their own, aren't valuable, but with all the plagiarism and copyright issues a few years ago, I don't trust many, if any people, with my lyrics. 

Jimin clears his throat, bringing me back to the present. I look up, barely meeting Jimin’s nervous gaze, and say, “Oh man... I didn’t even realize I left this, but I’m really glad that you found it... uh... thanks so much, Jimin.”

He nods, then blushes and says, “I- It’s no big deal. I mean, I just noticed you were writing on it the whole class, so I figured it was pretty important.”

I look back up at Jimin, who’s staring at his feet again. Before I can thank him again, Hoseok interjects. 

“Wait, Jimin, how’d you know to find us here?” he asks, a look of curiosity on his face. “Don’t you usually eat lunch in the cafeteria with Jin, Taehyung, and Jungkook?”

Jimin pauses. “Well, I didn’t know where to find Yoongi hyung, so I first went to the cafeteria to ask Jin hyung, but he said he didn’t know where you guys ate lunch. Jungkook and Taehyung had no idea either, but then I texted Namjoon hyung who said that I should check the library.”

Jhope smiles, turns to me and says, “Wow Yoongi, it sounds like Jimin went through a lot of trouble to return your piece of paper to you, even texted Namjoon, why don’t you properly thank him by taking him out for ice cream or something?” he smirks mischievously, before going back to eat his lunch.

Now it’s my turn to be nervous. “I… I mean…sure, why not?” I stutter, looking up and meeting Jimin’s eyes. Seeing the doubt in his warm brown eyes makes me add, “I just don’t like to feel indebted to someone and I feel like I should do something to thank you... you know, for all the trouble.” Hoseok's idea seems utterly terrible to me, yet adamantly stating that I would not buy Jimin ice cream would seem a bit cold as well.

“Ah… really?” Jimin asks, in a timid voice, “N- No, don’t worry about it, hyung... I was just doing a friendly favor, uh, something I would do for anyone. Y- You shouldn’t feel the need to buy me ice cream just to make up for that.”

“Oh… alright then. Maybe next time,” I reply with a small smile, not sure why I’m feeling disappointed. I hadn't wanted to go in the first place, shouldn't I be glad he declined? Of course Jimin was just being his normal friendly self by returning my lyrics, and once again, I had let Hoseok’s optimism get the best of me. _We were nothing more than acquaintances, why does my brain keep thinking we're more than that?_

“Well... uh… I should probably get going now…” Jimin trails off, as he glances over his shoulder at the clock. “Lunch is probably gonna end soon.”

“See you soon, Jimin!” Hoseok chirps as Jimin starts jogging towards the door.

“See you,” I chorus, mumbling as always. As soon as Jimin is out of earshot, I turn to Hobi to glare at him.

“Hoseokk,” I whine, “why did you have to suggest that I take him out for ice cream? He doesn’t even like me, that was so embarrassing,” I groan, hiding my face in my hands in an attempt to prevent Hobi from seeing how bright my cheeks are. 

Hoseok retorts, “Hyuuung, I already told you, nothing’s ever going to happen if neither of you does does anything, so I’m gonna help you two get together!” He finishes with a cheery grin, before continuing, “And hyung, I _know_ Jimin likes you. I can just feel it! With the way he talks about you, it’d be even crazier to think that he doesn’t.”

I stare at Hoseok, eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Don’t think so,” I counter, “he’s probably just being his normal friendly self anyways. You shouldn’t let me get my hopes up.”

“Yeah, and his normal _friendly_ self is the one everyone loves, better start making a move on Jimin before others steal him away,” Hoseok continues, waggling his eyebrows. 

Rolling my eyes, I sigh and turn away from him. “I mean, if he wants to date someone else, I can’t do much to stop him either. Doesn’t seem like much point in trying, since I’m pretty sure he’s not into me.” 

This time, it’s Hoseok who rolls his eyes, as we pack up our lunches and get ready for our next class. “Fine hyung, whatever you say,” he teases as we walk out of the library. We soon part ways and as I enter my third period class, Hoseok’s voice still rings in my head, loud and teasing.

_Better start making a move on Jimin before others steal him away_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading the second chapter! again sorry for any typos; the next one will be in jimin's pov, and as usual please put suggestions or questions in the comments! any shares or likes are also appreciated, and just a big thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> a quick psa: i'm probably not going to update super consistently, but since i already have a bit written down, i figure why make you guys wait :) so ill just be posting rather sporadically, hope you guys don't mind!


	3. losing track of time and awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook is a wingman too and jimin and yoongi are still awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today,, hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

Jimin POV:

I still can’t believe I said no to Yoongi hyung taking me out to get ice cream. It was a nice thought, even though he probably asked out of pity anyways. There’s no way he would ever think of dating someone like me though.  _ Although _ , I think to myself _ , what would it be like _ ? To date  _ the _ Min Yoongi, jack of all trades. I think about it for the next half hour of Physics, before realizing that daydreaming about something that’s never going to happen is pointless.

When school finally ends, I check my phone to find a few unread messages from Jungkook.

FROM: Jungkookie

TO: Jimin

_ basketball at my house at 3 today? _

_ ur still coming right? _

_ i invited two people from the basketball team so we can play 2 on 2 _

_ how’d it go with yoongi ;) _

_ shh you little brat _

_ it went fine with yoongi _

_ stop teasing me about it >:( _

_ and yes im still going to ur house _

_ ok good _

_ i invited a special someone to play with us  _

_ you’ll be excited to see him ;) _

_ oh god no _

_ please tell me you’re joking _

_ jungkook please answer me _

_ … you’ll see when u arrive ;) _

_ oh, and dont think about not showing up _

_ i already told him ur coming so dont disappoint :P _

_ -_- see you soon i guess _

I turn my phone off, heart pounding. If Jungkook invited Yoongi to play basketball with us, I can pretty much throw any chances of Yoongi ever liking me out the window. I’m  _ good _ at basketball, but compared to Jungkook and Yoongi? They’re on a whole different level.  _ Oh well _ , I sigh, _ it’s too late now anyways _ .  _ Might as well get this over with, _ I think, as I walk towards the bus stop.

When I get home, I grab a granola bar before changing into my only pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I eye myself in the mirror, wondering if I should wear something that looks better, but decide against it. I’m going there to play basketball, not to try and impress Yoongi. Although, I wonder what he’d say if I showed up in some fancy jersey and expensive outfit.

The walk to Jungkook’s house is short, and as I approach, I see three people standing near the basketball hoop, talking. I check my watch, realizing it’s already 3:15.  _ I must’ve spent longer than I thought getting dressed _ , I think to myself. I jog the rest of the way there and then apologize for my tardiness.

“Sorry I’m late, Jungkook, I guess I just lost track of time.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Jungkook says with a grin, as he glances towards Yoongi, “We’re  _ all _ glad you’re here!”

I glare at Jungkook before saying, “It’s nice to be here… although, I’m pretty bad at basketball, so don’t expect much.” I scratch at the back of my neck, something I always do when I’m feeling nervous.

Jungkook reassures me, “Don’t worry Jimin, you can play on the same team as Yoongi. He’s our best player, after all, so it’s alright if you’re not super confident.” He leans in and whispers with a smirk, “ _ Plus, I bet you wanted to be on his team anyways. _ ”

I glare at him again, then shift my gaze over to Yoongi, who’s looking back at me with an intense gaze. “Ah… I mean… sure… if Yoongi hyung is okay with it, of course,” I stammer.

“Yoongi?” Jungkook asks.

“Sure, why not?” Yoongi replies, his face back to his normal bored look. He turns to me and says, “besides, I bet you’re not that bad. Hoseok’s always telling me about how good at dancing you are,” he adds with a grin.

My cheeks flush bright red, and I look down at my feet. “Uh… thanks hyung… we’ll see about that,” I retort, still insistent in my poor basketball skills.

“Well, let’s get started!” Jungkook says. As he walks towards the other boy to discuss strategies, Yoongi turns to me. “Ready?” he asks.

I nod my head in response, and sensing my nervousness, Yoongi reassures me. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun. I promise.” He glances over to where Jungkook and the other boy are huddled together, talking about their strategy. “By the way, that’s Choi Minho. He’s a pretty good player, but I think we can beat him and Jungkook.” 

Seeing that the worried expression still hasn’t left my face, he whispers, “ _ Jimin-ah, it’s going to be fun, don’t worry. I’ve got your back, we got this. _ ” He takes my small hand in his and squeezes it. “ _ For good luck _ , _ ” _ he whispers. His hand engulfs mine, and the sensation of his warm palm against mine is reassuring. I feel my cheeks heat up as the touch lingers for a little too long, and release my hand from his grip. 

We both look away, slightly embarrassed. Jungkook comes over, breaking the silence between us. “So, are you guys ready yet?” he asks.

  
“Oh yeah,” Yoongi replies, smiling. Looking over at me, he smiles. “We’re  _ definitely _ ready.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short update; i keep procrastinating my work and as a result i'm not having much time to do other stuff outside of school :(( i'll try to write more though! also make sure you're following me on twitter, since i might be posting more fics there, and less on ao3 :) link is twitter.com/scrpwaye.


	4. mini victories and misspoken words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys play basketball, and go inside to talk. somebody loses a bit of their shy demeanor, however, and it's hilarious to watch them both freak out :)
> 
> or, jimin and yoongi are _still_ blushing messes around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay in updates! i've had final exams and semi-new classes, so i've been pretty busy studying :/ nonetheless, here's a longer update than usual to make up for it !! hope u enjoy it :)

Yoongi POV:

It was the final point, Jimin and I were tied to Jungkook and Minho, 19 to 19. Whoever won this point would win the game. Even though we were just playing for fun, we could all feel the pressure in the air.

“Jimin! I’m open!” I shout, waving my hands towards the younger boy. Jungkook towers over him, threatening to slap the ball out of his hands at any moment. I make eye contact with him at the last second, before he delivers a somehow perfect bounce pass between Jungkook’s legs, that’s just out of Minho’s reach. I grab the ball, and dribble up to the hoop. Minho tries to stop me, but I duck around him and make the perfect layup. The ball swishes through the net, as satisfying a sound as always.

I let out a whoop of excitement, and Jimin shouts, “yes!” Jungkook and Minho, however, aren’t as enthusiastic. They sulk over to their water bottles, mumbling about how they should’ve won. _Sore losers_ , I joke to myself.

Jimin jogs over, holding his hand up for a high five. “Nice shot, hyung!” he exclaims.

I slap his hand, complimenting him in return. “Nice pass!” I say, smiling, “I couldn’t have done it without you. And how on earth did you even do that? I thought you said you weren’t good,” I tease, poking him in the arm.

He pulls his arm back and pouts teasingly. “Just because I can pass the ball doesn’t mean I’m not good,” he retorts, “and it was probably just a fluke anyways. Like I said, I’m not that good at basketball.” he smirks at me.

“ _Whatever_ you say, Jimin ssi,” I tease. Looking over to where Jungkook and Minho are sitting, I say, “Come on, let’s go shake hands with them. It’s what we do at the end of a game.”

We walk over to them, and shake their hands, mumbling “good game” to each other. I smile at Jungkook, who smirks at me. “You and Jimin make a pretty good team, huh?” he asks, looking from me to Jimin, waiting for a response. 

I nod, while Jimin replies, “Yoongi-hyung is so good at basketball. He basically carried us” I blush at his compliment, turning my head to the side so they can’t see how red my face is. I can sense that Jungkook’s gearing up to ask more questions, but I’m saved by the loud growl of Minho’s stomach.

We all burst out laughing at the rumbling sound, while Minho turns red in embarrassment. “I’m hungry, okay?” he retorts in mock anger. Even though his face is bright red, he’s laughing too, as Jungkook suggests we go inside to get some snacks.

We take our stuff, grabbing our bags and water bottles. Jungkook leads the way, walking next to Minho, with Jimin and I following close behind. 

Jungkook rings the doorbell, the four of us awkwardly standing at the door, waiting for his mom to open the door. 

“Oh, Jungkook! Hey, Yoongi, Jimin, Minho, right?” Jungkook’s mom asks, opening the door. She smiles, while Jimin, Minho, and I nod politely. She ushers us in, telling us to sit at the kitchen table.

“Woah, your house is nice,” Minho comments as we walk through the hallway.

Jungkook’s mom chuckles, while Jungkook replies, “We’ve lived here for a long time, too, ever since I was born.”

I look over to Jimin, who busies himself, staring at the walls, covered with photos of Jungkook and his brother. _I wonder if Jimin’s been here before_ , I think to myself. I had stayed the night at Jungkook’s house before, one night a few years ago. We had gotten a lot closer over the past few years, due to the basketball team.

We walk over to the table, taking a seat, while Jungkook and his mom walk over to the fridge. 

Minho turns to Jimin, “You’re pretty good at basketball, have you played before?”

Jimin instantly shakes his head, chuckling. “No, I’ve played for fun with Jungkook before, but never in an actual team. Yoongi-hyung is really good though, he totally carried us,” he blushes.

It’s my turn to shake my head, insisting that Jimin carried his weight in our earlier game. Jungkook walks over, carrying two plates of chips, and several soft drinks.

“What are we talking about?” he asks, setting the food down, “help yourselves.”

“Well,” Minho replies, popping open a can of Sprite, “we were just talking about the basketball game, and Jimin’s,” he pauses before continuing, “ _extreme_ talent at the ball.”

Jungkook laughs, “Really?” I turn to Jimin, who’s drinking a Fanta, to look at his reaction, and upon seeing that he’s blushing even harder than he was before, begin to smile. _He’s just so cute_. I reach towards the chips, grabbing a handful, before turning back to Minho.

Minho continues, serious this time, “Yeah, he can actually play ball. Never seen someone his height do so well in his first _semi-official_ basketball game,” he adds, putting air quotes around the words “semi-official.” 

Jungkook turns to Jimin, who’s busy shaking his head, huffing, “Yeah, Jimin-hyung, you should join the basketball team! We could practice together so often!” Jungkook’s eyes light up, excited at the thought. He grabs a can of Diet Coke, popping it open and taking a sip.

Jimin shakes his head, smiling, “No thanks, Jungkook, I’d choose dance over basketball any day.”

Minho and Jungkook roll their eyes, while I scoff. “You sure, Jimin?” I raise my eyebrows, “You’re really good at dance, but if you did basketball too you’d be like a triple threat…” I trail off thoughtfully.

This catches Jimin’s attention, as he turns to me. “Triple?” he asks, eyes widening and mouth curving into a smirk. “Dance, basketball, possibly, and that’s only two. What’s the third, Yoongi-hyung?” he looks up at me teasingly.

_Fuck_. I think to myself. All three of them are staring at me, Jimin smiling slyly, Jungkook with a slight smirk as well, and Minho looking on curiously.

“U- Uh…” I stammer, brain frantically trying to come up with a response, “I meant double threat, double threat…I misspoke…” I mutter unconvincingly.

Jungkook raises his eyebrows, followed by Jimin, who scoffs, “Sure, hyung…” and rolls his eyes, “whatever you say.”

An awkward silence settles over us, before our thoughts are interrupted by the loud chirp of Minho’s phone. 

“My mom wants me to go home now,” he tells us, “I’ve got to go to my math tutor.” He makes a face. 

The three of us nod our heads in understanding, and pick up our stuff as well. Minho leaves the house, turning back to wave goodbye, “This was fun! We should do it again sometimes!”

We all wave back and respond enthusiastically, before Jimin asks, “We should probably get ready to go too, right?”

Jungkook looks from me to Jimin. “Yeah, I should probably go start my homework, I still need to finish my science presentation, and it’s due tomorrow. Do either of you need a ride home?”

I shake my head no. My house is pretty close to Jungkooks, within walking distance. Jimin shakes his head as well, picking up his drink to take a sip. 

“Alright then,” Jungkook says, walking us out the front entrance of his house, “see you guys later! Thanks for coming, it was fun!”

I wave goodbye to him, before stepping outside. I look at Jimin, shyly following behind me, teasing personality from five minutes ago completely gone. “Uh… you’re walking home too, right?” I ask. After he nods his head, I suggest, “Well, uh, maybe we could walk together?” I look at him with a hopeful glance.

“Sure,” he replies, fidgeting with the his soda. I look at his face, seeing a faint blush.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this chapter; please interact, give kudos, comments, or subscribe if u liked it :) , it would mean a lot !


End file.
